Dragon Eye
by KawaiiPenguinMutation
Summary: In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. SYOC into the world of Dragon Eye.
1. OC Submission Form

OC Submission Forms

 **QUICK NOTE: I'M NOT ACCEPTING ANY MORE FEMALE OC'S AT THE MOMENT, ANY MORE MAIN CHARACTERS (UNLESS I REALLY ENJOY YOUR CHARACTER), AND I'M NOT ACCEPTING ANYMORE SLAYERS. I'M ALSO IN NEED OF DARK GUILD MAGES (THIS WILL BE THE ONLY WAY I WILL ACCEPT A FEMALE OC AS WELL, BUT IT WILL BE HARDER TO BE ACCEPTED)**

Name (First and last, middle names are optional):

Magic (A small list of spells with a description of each):

Magic 2 (Give a good explanation of why your OC has a second magic without saying that they met someone and just learned it):

Hair color:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Height:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Backstory:

How your character acts around…

Family:

Friends:

Idiots:

Pervs:

Dark Guild members:

Strangers:

Guild Members:

Enemies:

Homeless/poor:

Sick:

People of high standings:

The rich:

Children:

Orphans:

Lover(s):

Criminals:

Wizards of a higher rank:

Other legal guild members:

I'm also going to need…

Weird habits:

Willing to be in a dark guild:

Willing to be a side character:

Romantic interest (or their type):

Weapon:

Tattoos:

Scars:

Where their guild mark is located:

Clothes:

Formal-

Swim wear-

Regular-

Winter-

Accessories-


	2. Chapter 1

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A peaceful nation of about 17 million. Magic is at play here and can be used as an everyday necessity or tool. However, some study magic and train until they master it like an art. These individuals make up guilds of all sorts, and our story begins with an attack against a dark guild by the name of Tri Pyra.

In a town with the name of Alvaran a young boy, of about 15-years, ran through the forest escaping an attack of the dark wizard guild. He burrowed himself into the brush waiting for his pursuers to pass.

"Who are you?" A gentle voice whispered into his ear. When the boy turned his head he could see no one in sight. "Just kidding I know who you are! You're going to protect your town. Aren't you, Cellium Alvaran?"

"Yes, um, how do you, um, know my name, um?" The boy asks still searching for the source of the voice. "How, um, do you know about, um, my goal, um?"

"Well, listen up! You have a lot to learn if you want to save your town!" The voice stated happily ignoring his questions. It told the young, Cellium Alvaran how to create a source of magical energy within him and to bend it at his own will. With a couple months of vigorous training Cellium was able to launch his counter attack against Tri Pyra. He was able to win, yet at a price. He learned the truth behind the attack, and that was what caused his tearful reunion with his long lost brother who he thought was dead.

Cellium's older brother did die that way, but it was by his own hands. He payed the ultimate price to save his town, and his brother will no longer lead such a dark guild.

80 years later Cellium sat at the bar of his very own guild with a small smirk on his old lips. He was able to become one of the 10 wizard saints at this point in time, but he also knew that he couldn't protect his children forever for his time will soon be up. Looking around the guild his eyes landed on the main candidate for the position of Second Master, his granddaughter. She is a young mage of 17-years with long chestnut hair that reaches her ankles when put in a high ponytail. Her bangs swoop to the right of her face and her bright blue eyes narrow at one of the young males causing a ruckus. A natural light pink blush dusts across her cheeks, and her hands rest on her hips. A black, hooded sweater hangs loosely on her form and her shoulders were exposed due to it being such a loose material. White work-out shorts fit on her tightly and black ankle boots rest on her feet.

"I will not spar with you, Miles Wake. I only came back to grab another mission." The girl states softly standing up, her long hair swaying at her ankles. Miles, a young man of 19-years, stands up to follow her with a defiant smile across his lips. Her blue eyes widened at the boy's defiance, but then she remembered the events that occurred on his first day here three months ago.

 _"Please, let me join your guild!" The boy bowed down to the 95-years-old master causing him to smile gleefully. The boy looked up in confusion for just a second thinking that the old man was going to deny his entry. It only took a second for the master to begin complaining to his granddaughter that she should treat him with respect like the boy._

 _"Master Alvaran, you haven't decided what you wanted to do with the boy." The girl stated pushing her bangs out of her face. "Did you forget to tell the boy of your decision or are you waiting for an explanation that will never come if you don't ask?"_

 _"Mizuki Alvaran, um, you watch your, um, tone with me. Your appearance completely, um, defies your personality! Gah! Um, you're my granddaughter, um, show me some respect." The old man points at the young mage with a stern look in his eye. "And call me grandfather! Or gramps or pappy! Um, and I am waiting for this boy's explanation on why he wants to join this guild."_

 _"I don't really know how to control my magic. I've had it for three years though, but in my old village no one could teach me how to control it so my parents sent me here. This was the only guild that they heard of, because a couple of mages were sent to clean up the damage that I caused one day when I ran away in fear because someone sneezed on me." The boy shuddered remembering the spray of germs that went all over him in that moment. "That was truly terrifying."_

 _"Where, um, do you, um want your guild mark, um?" The old man asks with a large smile. The boy smiled widely with his sapphire blue eyes sparkling. He lifted up his shirt and pointed at a spot on his waist and watched as Mizuki put the marking on him. "You, um, can control your, um, magic slightly, um. It's not pouring, um, out of you, um. The guild, um, will help you, um, learn how to better your magic."_

 _"Really? That's great, thank you very much!" He smiled his eyes gleaming. He turned to the strongest looking guy at the guild who had bulging muscles and towered over everyone around him. "Hey, you, I'm Miles Wake. Spar with me!" He declared at the muscular male who was calmly drinking his tea._

"Mizuki Alvaran," he jokes imitating the girl with his smile widening. "If I fight you I can get way stronger, c'mon just a spar?" His smile only widens once he notices her nod her head in conformation. He runs his hand through his brown hair waiting for the match to begin.

"Only on one condition," she explains holding up her fore finger and looking up at the tall male in front of her, "no magic." With that Miles gets into his fighting position his tanned muscles tense as his sapphire eyes narrowed to focus on the shorter female. Many other guild member gathered around to watch their comrades spar, but no one placed any bets because there was only one clear winner.

Miles began to wind up his fist and charge at the girl with a smirk on his face. Mizuki kept up with her calm demeanor and in a matter of seconds Miles was within the floor boards and her heal dug into his back. The male lost consciousness from the quick impact of the girls hand to the back of his neck.

"He will wake up shortly." She states with a small smile growing on her face for their newest recruit. A man of 30-years walks up and quickly uses his medical magic to heal the boy and fix any of his broken bones. She took a seat next to the male waiting for him to regain his consciousness, and once he did she explained to him what she thought necessary.

"Despite your courage and bravery today in asking me to spar, you have much to learn. It will take time, but you should work your way up. I'm by no means the strongest wizard in this guild, there is one stronger than me. I'm not talking about the master, I'm talking about Hiro. You haven't met him yet, but he is quite the remarkable wizard. Anyways, once you get stronger come spar with me. It will be fun. Won't it, Miles Wake?" She stood up and left the room before the young man could answer her. No matter how she put it, it wasn't a question.

Quickly she grabbed an S-class mission, got approval from her grandfather and left the guild to it's usual tactics. Looking back she smiles at the guild's insignia of a sharp eye with fire like bands encircling it.

"This is Dragon Eye. Don't mess with us." She whispers out loud before going onto her next destination.


	3. Chapter 2

"I don't see why Master Alvaran sent me here with you." Mizuki muses while looking back at the panting Miles Wake. "Not that I mind, I'm willing to help train you. My grandfather helped train me when I was little, and he asked me to train you." She waits for Miles to catch his breath, before she continues speaking. "We will begin again, try to absorb that Boulder over there." Her fore finger points at the giant boulder off to the side of the clearing. Narrowing her bright, blue eyes she analyzes the man's technique.

Miles places a single hand onto the boulder, closes his eyes and mutters his incantation quietly to himself. Only his arm took on the rocky material causing him to heave in a sigh and glare at the girl through narrowed eyes. Mizuki raises a single eyebrow and waits for him to strike her with his rock arm.

"When can we head back? Your teaching sucks." Miles states honestly while sitting against the boulder with sweat beading on his tanned skin. "I'm not getting anywhere with this training." His arm goes back to normal as he wipes the sweat off of his face.

"You're getting better, Miles Wake. You can last longer when absorbing the material, and your stamina has greatly increased from when we started your training three weeks ago." Mizuki explains while crossing her arms over her small chest and smiling at the man. "You can head back to the guild, your training is over. You are good to train on your own now, Miles Wake. Go get some sleep." She orders while turning around and heading deeper into the forest. "Take a shower as well, your smell might as well be creating a toxic fume." Turning her head to smirk at the man she quickly turns back to head into the trees leaving Miles alone.

"Whose fault do you think that is?!" She hears Miles shout from behind her. She only smiles as she continues her walk away from the man. She now could trust that he will come back safely from his solo missions, and could fully rely on his own judgement when in battle. It took only a couple of weeks because he was determined to become stronger, and he was willing to complete any task in order to do so. Her grandfather and her no longer had to worry about the boy, he was well on his own.

Miles smirked at the empty spot where the powerful mage once stood. She was a good friend when it came down to it, and the master was right. Her looks do deceive her personality. When he had first met the girl he had thought she would be innocent, bubbly and a little naive, but he soon discovered that she was rather monotonous and sarcastic. He couldn't help but to wonder how the girl turned out that way when she had a grandfather like the master.

Miles took the time to reflect on his new life in Dragon Eye. He met a lot of different people, and many stood out from the people he knew in his old village. The people here knew how to control and wield magic to their advantage and they were all able to help him in some way to control his own. He had met Dragon Eye's very own Phoenix. Well, their Phoenix-Slayer, and he already befriended the quiet girl. Her name is Lumi Brooklyn Hartford, and it took some convincing, but he was able to convince her to form a team with him. However, as time went on, Lumi began to open up to the element mage and soon became slightly more vocal than before. Lumi is probably his best friend in the guild, and most would tease them on their friendship often questioning whether or not that was all they were. He also met his third and final teammate, Javael Evans, a wizard who uses shadow-make magic. Both Lumi and Javael were recent recruits as well, but they had been studying and training their magic from a young age. Lumi even knew two types of phoenix-slayer magic.

Throughout his musings Miles finally realized that he didn't know what type of magic Mizuki uses. He stopped walking widening his eyes, because he knew that she had a powerful magic. He could sense it, and that magic seemed to be on the same level as the master. Maybe Aoi, the healer's 13-year-old daughter, has a copy of Sorcerer Weekly that he could look at and see what type of magic she uses. Though that wouldn't be as fun as seeing it for himself. Finally he decided that he would ask her to join him and his team on a tough mission.

He stepped through the guild doors and smiled at the people who walked by him. Noticing the master walk up onto the stage he took a seat and waited for the announcement. Master Alvaran smiled at everyone waiting for them to quiet down, but his patience became thin and he enlarged his body incasing it in flames.

"Shut up, um, you brats!" His shout silences the whole guild. "Ah, um, now that I, um, have your attention. Um, I will be resigning, um, the position of guild master. I am, um, too old, and, um, I only have a, um, few short years left. Your new, um, guild master is, um, Mizuki Alvaran, our strongest member."

"Our strongest member is Hiro, first master." The now second master announced as she made her way down to the stage. She ignored his attempts to get her to call him pappy as she made her way to the center of the stage. "I, Mizuki Alvaran, happily accepts the position as guild master. I know I may be young, and some of you may disagree," the 17-year-old girl states with her usual small smile and natural blush. "If you do disagree, please come up to the stage." Four men walked up onto the stage with their noses raised high. They were all along the age of 40 or higher, and probably believing that a young girl should not be their master.

Mizuki eyed the men calculating their strengths and weaknesses in her head. "Alright, Gerald Mashio, Fernando Rew, Garret Coror and Blue Hutchen. We will have a four versus one battle. You men against me, and if I win then I will be this guild's master."

"And if you lose?" The man with a paintbrush in his hand asks crossing his arms. The rest of them nod their heads wondering what would happen if they won.

"I will not become the master, and I will leave this guild." Mizuki states narrowing her eyes at the men. Everyone in the room goes pale at the thought of her losing and Master Alvaran just smirks leaning back in his seat. "Do you agree?" The four nod getting into their fighting stances while Mizuki stands there calmly pouting at the guild's doors. "We will not wreck our home, so let's take this fight outside." She bows and marched off the stage, through the crowd and out the doors.


	4. Chapter 3

There standing in the empty field is Mizuki and the four men that had challenged her. By the time all members of the guild had reached the outside the gambler of the guild started a round of bets. Javael Evans, a boy of 17 years, stands by running his fingers through his messy silver hair waiting in anticipation for the battle. His sleeveless grey shirt rests on the ground by his feet, yet to most of the guild's confusion his black cloak remained on. Lumi Brooklyn Hartford, a girl of 20 years, stands next to the boy with her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt and a small smile rests on her face. Her grey hair falls over her shoulder in a braid and her blue eyes dance around the battle field analyzing the five people waiting to fight. Miles Wake stands next to Lumi with his arms crossed and a carefree smile on his lips.

The four men begin to charge at the young girl at once. One with a paintbrush held proudly in the air, and the other three holding up various instruments. They all call out a series of incantations summoning bright beams of light to charge at the girl. They all hit her square on causing a large cloud of dust to explode from the ground up. Everyone stands still watching as the dust cloud dies down to see the outcome of Mizuki Alvaran.

Mizuki stands still unfazed from the attack of the four. She places her finger to her chin in mock thought before she smirks. "I won't use magic yet. Your attacks seemed to not have an effect on me because they were too weak." She runs around the men in a blur kicking all of them through the air slamming them all into the ground. Mizuki stands back with her arms crossed and hip jutted out. "Please send me a challenge." The girl demands looking at the rest of the members.

Miles Wake grabbed his teammates and brought them to the center of the ring wanting to challenge the powerful Mage. Mizuki smirks and bows towards her next competitors.

"Miles Wake, Lumi Brooklyn Hartford and Javael Evans, I accept your challenge." She states returning to a standing position. She narrows her bright blue eyes analyzing the three challengers. "I'll use my magic this time." Her head bows as she jumps back getting into a fighting position.

Mizuki yanks off her loose black, long sleeved shirt revealing her tattoo covered arms and torso. Her chest is covered by a black sports bra and not a single spot of blank skin could be seen. Everyone's eyes widen at the girl before them in shock. Markings could be seen going halfway down her hands, and some could be seen going underneath her white shorts. Just beneath her shorts on her left thigh rests her guild mark.

"I know all of your magics, but none of you have ever witnessed mine. Javael Evans uses shadow-make magic and his most powerful spells turn him into a demon, Lumi Brooklyn Hartford uses ice and water Phoenix-slayer magic and Miles Wake uses Matter Absorbtion magic. I, however, use Ink magic. A similar magic to maker magic, but it allows a little more creativity and can remain on my challenger's body permanently." Mizuki explained as she gathered an intense amount of magic around her causing several members to cower back. "Come at me, if you dare." Her eyes narrow at the three waiting for their attack.

"Shadow-make: Thorns!" Javael shouts his hands thrust out towards Mizuki. Sharp thorns made of shadow shoot out from the ground at blinding speed towards the tattoo covered girl. She jumps out of the way landing in a crouched position keeping her senses open for the next attack.

"Ice phoenix's shards of feathers!" Lumi shouts raising her arms up ice shards charging towards Mizuki only to be dodged once more, but Miles charges at her with his arms turned ice swords. He slashes at her with blurred speed successfully scratching her arm once.

"Shadow-make: Leo!" A large lion forms from shadows charging at the tattoo covered girl.

"Waves of the hidden phoenix below!" Large waves of water rush towards Mizuki.

"Ink's Vicious Pierce!" Mizuki chants, sharp tendrils of multicolored ink charges at the two spells cutting them off before they can reach her. The tendrils of ink continue and slash at the their skin leaving marks and sending blood out from the multiple lacerations.

"Ink Flower's Thorns!" The rose tattoo on her back glows as a giant rose forms from the ground the thorns on the stem growing to an incredible size. Hundreds of sharp thorns shoot out from the rose's stem and pierces through her three challengers knocking them back through the ground.

"Ink removal!" Her hands face the three and every ink marking on Lumi's, Javael's and Miles' skin explodes in a bright light leaving the three unconscious on the ground and the ink that was previously seen on their bodies was no longer there.

After ten seconds of waiting for the three to rise, only for them to remain unconscious, she turns to the rest of the guild members asking if anyone else would like to challenge her. A smirk rises to Mizuki's lips as no one steps up from their spots. With a nod she grabs her discarded shirt and throws it on. Her ankle length hair brushes against her thighs.

Cellium Alvaran, the first guild master, walks up to his granddaughter congratulating her on becoming the second master. Then he whacks her upside the head with an upset look on his face, "You only used, um, one percent of your overall, um, power! You, um, should have, um, tried harder!" The old man lectured the girl causing several members to sweat-drop at their antics. She bows her head with her chestnut bangs shadowing her eyes.

Mizuki instructs the healers to take care of the seven injured wizards and ordering any mage that is free to set up the available spots in the infirmary. She turns around and walks into the cobblestone streets of Alvaran to discuss matters with her grandfather. The members could faintly hear the first master shouting at the second to call him pappy.


	5. Chapter 4

Amaralia Icht. That was the young mages name, and her name was well know through the dark guild of Tri Pyra. She stayed away from the others and they made sure to keep their distance. They all heard the rumors that the girl was able to murder with a slash of her hand.

When the news was heard from their spy she was the first to hear of the new turn of events. It was her turn to take on this legal guild. Her narrowed purple eyes were enough to clear her way as she made her way outside.

Moments. Mere moments was all that was needed until Amaralia found out all that she needed to know.

"Dragon Eye, I'll be waiting for you. Please, wait for me too." A smirk crawled onto her lips and her eyes narrowed once again. "I'll be waiting, and besides I don't plan on getting hurt."

In the town of Alvaran Mizuki and Cellium Alvaran were arguing about who should be the guild master. Cellium was getting bored and he wanted to return to his previous job as guild master, and Mizuki was on the verge of slapping him upside the head. Cellium's position as a Wizard Saint was revoked and a girl named Artsia was able to take his place. Artsia is actually Mizuki's younger sister and she's been on a ten year quest for about three years now.

"She's on her way back!" An old woman shouted running through the guild with a wide smile on her face. "Artsia is coming back!"

"Yeah, I heard that she just arrived in town today!" Someone added to the conversation excitedly and that brought a fresh round of cheers.

"Who's that?" Miles questions loudly at the table he was sitting at with his teammates.

"You haven't heard?" Javael questions his hands reaching for his tight, sleeveless grey shirt and yanking it off. His black cloak remains on somehow and the shirt made its way onto the floor. "I can't believe he doesn't know..." He mumbles to himself with a small smile on his face.

"Who is she?" Miles asks Lumi leaning lazily onto the table. The girl blushes at the acknowledgement and stutters out her response.

"Sh-she is M-master Mi-zuki's litt-le s-sist-er. She may b-be m-more powerful tha-an her too." Lumi explains placing her hands gently onto her cheeks to hide her blush.

"More powerful, eh?" He leans back in his seat imagining a demon with red eyes on a mountain of corpses. He shudders at the thought and shudders again after hearing someone sneeze.

A girl with lavender colored hair and eyes skips into the guild with a cute smile on her face. A sleeveless white crop-top and a short, white skirt covers her pale skin. Her guild mark is lavender in color and placed an inch to the right of her bellybutton. Her bare feet skip across the ground before coming to a halt at the top of the staircase. Another girl, about four inches taller than the first walks in confidently though she is without a guild mark.

"Wow, Miss Hibiki, I thought you would be nervous when you walked in here." The lavender headed girl exclaimed as she looked back at blue haired girl. Hibiki scoffs with a small smile on her face and flips her long blue hair that reaches down to her tailbone. The smaller girl, around five feet in height (the same as Mizuki Alvaran), spots the girl with the long chestnut hair.

"Mizuki! I got a new tattoo for you that you're just gonna love, love, love!" The girl squeals running up to the second guild master. "Oh, pappy, it's been so long!"

Once the guild realizes who entered the guild most members run, jump and cheer towards the lavender haired girl. "Artsia!" Soon she is covered in a large group hug.

"That's her?!" Miles and Javael exclaim in shock. Miles looks over towards the younger male in confusion.

"I thought you knew her." Miles states leaning onto the table lazily.

"I knew of her," he explains with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Did you think she would look like a red-eyed demon too?" He questions quietly leaning in closely so the girl wouldn't hear them. Miles only nodded his head in confirmation.

"You t-two didn't kn-kno-ow that sh-she looks as innocent a-as her sis-ter?" Lumi questions the two boys leaning closer to them.

"She actually sounds innocent to," Javael chuckles crossing his arms over his bare chest. "But they don't look alike." He noticed looking between the two. The only thing the two girls had in common were their height and innocent faces.

"Hibiki!" Artsia exclaims making her way out of the group hug. "Come meet the master!" She grabbed the blue haired girl's arm and dragged her towards Cellium and Mizuki. "This is my grandfather and older sister, but she's only older than me by two years. So we're pretty close in age." She explains gesturing to the two of them. Mizuki, Cellium, Artsia and Hibiki all begin to discuss the blue haired girl's entry to the guild.

"I heard she can beat Mizuki in thirty seconds when they battle." Lumi whispers to the two males causing their eyes to widen. "But I also heard that her magic is really pretty."

"Is it similar to Mizuki's?" Javael questions leaning on the table with his elbows. Lumi only shrugs her shoulders looking over towards Artsia. The girl in question looks over and waves her hand at the three with a cute, little smile on her face. Artsia excuses herself from the conversation and makes her way over to the team of three.

"Hi, I'm Artsia!" The girl states running her fingers through her shoulder length lavender hair which was put in a side ponytail and her bangs framing her face. Her lavender eyes sparkle as she looks the three over analyzing their magical potential. "Do you mind helping me with something?" She asks taking a seat next to the shadow user.

Deep in the lair of Tri Pyra rests the master who was currently sleeping upside down with her arms crossed over her chest in an 'x' like a bat. A man walks into the room standing proudly to hide his fear. He looks at his sleeping master and swallows the lump in his neck.

"Master Kailee Reyer," he announced himself to the sleeping bat-like woman with dark pink hair and eyes. She opens up one of her eyes glaring at the man with a sadistic smile forming on her face.

"What do you want, mutt?" She questions her voice almost growling at the man who dared to wake her up. "I was in the middle of my sleep." She growls flipping through the air and landing on her feet. She leans in close to the man who was now shaking in fear, "I will ask only one more time... What. Do. You. Want?"

"We g-got w-wor-d that th-the new ma-st-er of Dra-dra-gon Eye knows of our plans." He stutters out in a quivering voice. "Sh-shall we s-se-nd o-our sp-spy?"

"Yes, send in Miranda Blue." She waves the man away with a flick of her wrist not really caring about what the man had to say. "Little Blue should know her place before then so she doesn't forget where her loyalties lie. Send her to the interrogation room first. I'll meet with her there." She smirks a smirk full of bloodlust.

"So, you see," Artsia states leaning on her knees looking at each of them one at a time. "I need some help with Tri Pyra, and we need to defend the new town that they're located near. I can't really go alone because I can't survey the entire area by myself, it's a large town, and I heard really great things about you guys. Like how Zuki had to use magic in her battle against you guys and one of you even landed an attack." She giggles bringing her right hand to cover her mouth. "So, what do you guys say? Wanna team up with me?" A smile graces her lips as her eyes shine brightly.

Javael, Lumi and Miles look at each other with smiles growing on their faces. The three nod at the same time before turning to the 15-year-old Mage with wide grins.

"Yeah, let's team up," Javael and Miles state happily and Lumi nodding with a small smile on her face.

"I-if I may-ay ask." Lumi says quietly towards the younger girl. "What m-mag-ic do y-yo-you use?"

"Oh, I use color magic. It's similar to maker magic and Zuki's ink magic." Artsia smiles placing her hands underneath her chin and her elbows on the table. "What about you guys?"

"I use matter absorption magic," Miles states proudly slapping his hand down against the table his arm turning into wood.

"I use shadow-make magic," Javael states creating a small kitten from the shadows in his hands.

"I u-use ice a-and wa-ter ph-phoen-ix sl-slayer magic." Lumi says with ice and water feathers coating her arms.

"Oh, we have to give a demonstration of our magic?" Artsia asks her natural blush on her face deepening. "Zuki! Zuki, can you come here? I wanna give you your new tattoo that you asked for three years ago before I left on that ten year mission!" Artsia exclaims saying more information than needed. Mizuki sighs crossing her arms before excusing herself from her conversation with Hibiki Ikeda. She was actually enjoying her conversation.

Mizuki stands before her younger sister waiting for her new tattoo. She was a little excited, but she wasn't going to admit to it. Artsia hovers her hands over Mizuki's calves. A gentle orange glow radiates from the older girl's skin as fire-like, crimson red bands wrap around her ankles all the way up to her knees on both legs. Once it was finished Mizuki looks down at her new tattoos a small, genuine smile ghosting over her lips.

"Good job, Artsia," Mizuki places her hand on her younger sister's head before walking away to continue her conversation with Hibiki.

Artsia runs her fingers through her hair and smiles at the three mages. Her eyes study the three before they sparkle once again. "So, get ready because we're going to Arcadia Village!" She cheers lifting both of her fists into the air. Though she seems enthusiastic she fears whether or not the three mages could handle the Tri Pyra mages.


	6. Chapter 5

Artsia, Javael, Lumi and Miles were currently sitting in their room at the inn discussing the plan Artsia came up with. Artsia brought out a giant map of Arcadia Village and drew different sized squares and rectangles that showed where they would be located.

One giant square that covered at least three-quarters of the town had Artsia's name while the other three spaces were covered by the other three. Artsia explained that this was all that she could cover by herself, and wondered whether they could handle the sections she gave them.

Javael, Miles and Lumi stared at her with dumbfounded expressions. They could handle more than the little sections Artsia assigned them to. Miles leaned back in his seat fully prepared to argue with the short girl, but kept quiet knowing that she wouldn't change her mind. Javael raised his eyebrows leaning onto the table the gear on his necklace that he always wears dangling over the map. Lumi just stays quiet staring at the girl who was 9 inches shorter than herself.

"Okay, so you guys don't agree with my plan." Artsia grumbles with a small pout forming on her lips. She looks at each of them individually before sighing and crossing her arms over her chest. "Listen, this guild is full of powerful mages. Some of them can destroy Zuki in a fight, and I need to make sure that doesn't happen. So, leave this up to me for the most part." She gives a wide smile with her eyes sparkling. "I do need your guys' help, and from what I've heard you guys were pretty strong. Plus I already scoped out the area while you guys were sleeping last night and determined what areas would be a best fit for you." She put her elbows on the table in front of her and put her chin on her interlocked hands.

"Alright," Lumi says quietly having both Javael and Miles nodding with her. "But h-how will we l-let each other kno-ow?"

"That's easy!" Artsia cheers throwing her hands up into the air over her head. "We will send up a blast of magic into the air!"

Miles just chuckles underneath his breath knowing that he wouldn't be able to do that with his type of magic. Artsia glances at him and giggles with a hand covering her mouth.

"I guess that won't work, huh?" She laughs walking to her rucksack that was placed on one of the two beds. "That why I brought these!" She exclaims excitedly bringing out four communication cards. "You just say who you want to call once the cards are all claimed by one of us than then you say what you have to say, and the person on the other end can hear you and they can respond to you!"

"That's actually pretty smart," Miles mutters crossing his arms over his chest. He then glances at Javael who had taken off his shirt again, leaving his cloak on. "You lost your shirt again, man."

"Oh," Javael glances down running his fingers through his silver hair, "Eh." He shrugs his shoulders leaning back in his seat. Bringing his hand up to play with the gear on his necklace. Artsia hands out the magical cards and explains that all they need to do is state their name to the card after its activation.

"See, I'll show you guys!" Artsia jumps up activating the card with a bit of magical energy. "My name is Artsia."

"Activation Complete," the card sounded, "Artsia, would you like to make a call?"

"Nope!" She deactivates the card turning to the three. "See, that's all you have to do! Now if you're in danger everyone else's cards will glow red and display your name! Isn't this neat?" Artsia bounces around waving her card in the air.

"My name is Javael."

"My name is Miles."

"M-my name is Lumi."

They all completed their card activation with small smiles on their faces. Artsia was really worried about their safety, and to be completely honest the dark guild's activity in their areas are very minimal. Miles is stationed by the orphanage, Lumi is stationed by a park and Javael is stationed in the farming district.

"Well, I'm tired so I'm taking a nap!" Artsia exclaims happily jumping into one of the two beds and falling asleep almost instantly. Quiet snores escape through her and she cuddles into the blankets with her hands in front of her face.

"Shouldn't we begin our patrols?" Lumi asks quietly looking at the sleeping girl. She turns her gaze towards the two males who also fell asleep all too suddenly. Out of habit she twists her thumbs behind her back and lays down on the same bed as the sleeping Artsia. "Might as well get some sleep to."

Somewhere in the town of Arcadia Kailee Reyer, the master of Tri Pyra, walked around the orphanage in the dark of night. Her gaze travels over each sleeping face of the orphaned children with a wicked smirk on her face. Her hands placed together in front of her chest her fingers tapping against one another rhythmically. A low, crazed giggle escapes from her lips as she pointed at several of the children.

 _It's time to play a game, a game_

 _A game I say_

 _It's time to play_

 _Which orphan shudders in fear_

 _From the terror which I bring_

 _From sting to sting_

 _Which of these parents did I kill_

She hums laughing when seeing the children shudder in their sleep from the unstable nightmares of which they are plagued. Kailee walks out of the orphanage with a sway of her hips tomorrow night she will have a little visit to the hospital.

"It's time to play a game, a game," Kailee hums as she walks back to her lair before the sun came up. "A game I say." A sinister smirk rides upon her lips as she hums the next part of her rhyme, "It's time to play."


	7. Chapter 6

_In a dark room a 12-year-old girl hid underneath her blankets fearing the bad people in her house. She prayed that they wouldn't find her, but once she heard her mother's and father's blood curdling screams she knew it was too late. The door creaked open to reveal a woman dressed in all black. Blood coated her features, but she was free from any wound._

The child peaked her innocent face out from underneath her pillow calling out for her mother. Once her scared, ocean blue eyes came in contact with the woman tears streamed down her face. The woman then smiled.

Lumi jolted up from her sleep covered in sweat and her gray hair sticking up at odd ends. She quickly gets up and goes to the bathroom thinking that the others were still sleeping. However once the door shut Artsia and Javael sat up while Miles rubs the sleep from his eyes. They all collectively stare at the bathroom door for a couple seconds with looks of worry on their faces. It was a silent agreement from the three not to say anything about it, but that wouldn't stop their worry.

Artsia stretches her arms above her head closing her lavender eyes, groaning at the fact that it was almost time to go on patrols. Running her small fingers through her messy lavender hair, she looks around the room before her eyes land on her bag. After snatching it off the ground she makes her way into the small closet where she would change.

"How the hell is she that small?" Miles grumbles stretching his arms out in front of him. He looks over at Javael who was already dressed and ready to go. He even had his shirt on, but Miles knew it wouldn't last long. "And how the hell are you already dressed?"

"You're a grump in the morning, Miles." Javael states bringing out some supplies to make breakfast. "You shouldn't use that language around Artsia. She's too innocent for that." He scolds the older boy while waving his fore finger at him in a joking matter.

"I'll say hell if I wanna say hell." Miles grumbles pulling a shirt on over his head. "Besides she can't hear me right now."

"Yes I can!" Artsia's giggling voice chimes from the closet before she walks out dressed in white running shorts and a white crop top. Her feet remained bare, but a white ribbon was tied around her ankle in a sloppy bow. Her hair was once again pulled into a side ponytail as it barely grazed her shoulder.

"Shi-" Miles was about to curse before Javael's sandal hit him in the face with a loud smack.

"I told you not to use that language." Javael nearly growled out his mood completely changing. Miles just groaned in response rubbing his face.

Artsia giggles at the two before bouncing around the room looking for something. The two boys had no idea of what she was searching for, but they decided not to say anything while they went on with their morning routine. Lumi came out of the bathroom dressed in a white tank top, gray jeans and her lapis lazuli necklace. Her gray hair was placed in a neat braid and was pulled over her shoulder. She quickly grabbed her denim jacket and yanked it on, embarrassed by the show of skin.

"Lumi, have you seen my book?" Artsia asks making the boys nearly fall over in shock. If anything they thought she would use a coloring book. Lumi shyly points over at the nightstand with her pointer finger trying to calm down her blush. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Artsia giggles with her hands covering her mouth. She skips over to the night stand pulling out a notebook, a sketchbook, a novel and a book of stickers. She tossed the notebook to the side and gently placed the novel on the bed next to her. She grabbed the sticker book in excitement holding it up in the air before her. Everyone else in the room looks down in slight shame, they should have known.

 _Up until Lumi was twelve she was taught to keep quiet and let the men do all the work. That was what she was taught to do. She was taught to be quiet and respectful, to bear and take care of young children. She was taught to be a mother, a care taker. That was all that was needed of her. Lumi would never share her heavy disliking of the system. She wasn't the only one who disliked the system, but they couldn't go up against her rich and powerful family._

 _It all ended at the beginning. It was just a rumor when there was sightings of a dark guild, but it was said that there was a planned assassination of the Hartford family. The sudden truth of the rumor was frightening, and Lumi lived through the attack. That image of the burning building behind her and the blood covered woman who spared her would never leave her mind._

Javael mutters to himself as he places the makeshift breakfasts onto four plates. Miles smirks in delight and grabs one off a plate sitting down on the ground. Artsia goes over to the map and begins placing stickers on several spots. Lumi quietly eats her sandwich, thanking Javael for his hard work. Artsia then goes over to the bed and picks up the discarded notebook which has "Mizuki's Rules" written on the cover in neat handwriting. She opens the book and pouts at the strict guidelines her sister gave to her.

"Zuki said that I can't eat breakfast!" She cries falling back onto the bed. "She says it's 'bad' for me because whenever I eat food in the morning I can't keep it in my tummy." Artsia cries some more rolling over and falling off the bed. "Oof," sounds out from her lips as she lands face first into the wooden floor. Her crying stops as soon as she jumps up and smiles her usual smile. "I'll show her!" She reaches for the last sandwich only for it to be yanked out of her reach.

"No food for you," Lumi scolds her like a parent would with their child. Miles and Javael just stare at her in confusion, but were looking entertained by the conversation. A small pout formed on Artsia's face as she looked to the ground trying to hide her disappointment.

Artsia looks up, almost forgetting about her disappointment, smiling brightly at the three. Her lavender eyes sparkle as she walks over to the map placing more stickers on it. After Lumi, Miles and Javael finish their sandwich they walk over to the map to see a smiley face sticker over the spot where the inn was and a series of bug stickers over multiple places. Once placing the final sticker onto the map she looks up with a wide grin.

"Okay!" Artsia claps her hands together once gaining their attention. "We start our patrols in ten minutes! The spots where the buggies are is where there is the most activity from Tri Pyra! And we are going to focus in those areas. Miles' main area is by the shopping center, Javael's main area is by Mitoke's Farm and Lumi's is by the orphanage. Those places have had recent sightings, and they are most likely the next attack location. So, those are the main places for you guys!" She cheers holding out her right fist with her thumb up. "Good luck!"

Artsia waves both of her hands in the air as she skips out the door to begin her patrols. Lumi tried to stop her to convince her to wear shoes, but is interrupted quickly by the door closing shut. With a sigh she slips sandals onto her feet and waits for the boys so they can all leave together. Miles nudges Javael to the side with his shoulder as they make their way to the door before jogging out of the room. Lumi and Javael look at each other sighing before jogging after the man with small smirks on their lips.

Lumi walks around the orphanage smiling calmly at the children who had begun to follow her around. It was almost like she had a natural 'mom' personality that the children gravitated towards her. She spoke to the children, without stuttering, and were telling them about her guild.

"Wanna play a game?" A woman asks from behind her. When Lumi turned her gaze around she saw a woman with pink eyes and hair standing before her. An insignia of three black triangles sits on her collar bone, the middle triangle lower than the other two. The woman was from Tri Pyra, Lumi recognizes taking a small step forward.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Lumi stutters out sternly. She gestures the children to run inside as she eyes the woman.

"Oh, they were part of the game," she says in mock disappointment. The woman twirls her parasol as she steps toward Lumi.

"I won't l-let yo-ou 'pl-a-ay' wi-th them!" Lumi states getting into her fighting stance.

"Well, I was going to visit the hospital today." The woman smirks venomously, "but I decided against it."

The woman walks around Lumi until she stands calmly behind her. "My name is Kailee Reyer, and you are now my slave."

Lumi begins to turn around in surprise, but it was too late.

"Parasite," Kailee chants, sending a magic-made bat to latch on to the back of Lumi's neck. Lumi's ocean blue eyes dull as the master of Tri Pyra gained full control over her.

 _Night after night when Lumi was on the run her dreams were plagued with night-terrors. She would wake up screaming and crying wishing that her family was still alive. Why was only her life spared? Why did she get to live while the others didn't? Everyone was murdered, some even before her eyes. With her night-terrors she is forced to relive that moment every night. Why was she alive?_

"Now, let's go play with your dragon friends." Kailee states walking to the east of them.

"Yes." Lumi states monotonously. "Let's go play with the dragons."


	8. Chapter 7

Miles takes careful steps around the quiet marketplace. He wasn't used to one being so quiet, the market place in Alvaran was quite large and busy. Then again he has only been patrolling for an hour and no sign of activity was seen.

He then spotted a girl walking over to his spot. The girl had turquoise hair and dark brown eyes which almost looked black. She was short, even shorter than Artsia. The girl looked to be about four feet and eleven inches in height, though that is only two inches shorter than the lavender-headed girl. The girl with the turquoise hair steps up to him trying to analyze him.

"Have you seen my mom?" She asks giving a dumb smile. The girl jumps to the side spotting an older woman. "Hey, you!" She shouts pointing at the woman. "Are you my mom?" The woman shakes her head and scurries off recognizing the girl as a Tri Pyra mage.

"You're looking for your mom?" Miles asks skeptically looking over the short girl.

"Mhmm," she hums in affirmation while she begins to pick her nose. Miles nearly pukes as he takes a couple steps back not wanting to be in this girl's presence anymore. The girl wipes her finger on a nearby salesman before looking back at Miles who had gone green. The girl laughs holding up one hand and the other is placed on her stomach. Noticing the guild mark of the three black triangles Miles takes a tentative step forward, not really wanting to be close to the girl who had just picked her nose.

"Oh!" She exclaims ending her laughter. "I was supposed to fight you! Tri Pyra's goal is to eliminate (whatever that means) all you dragons!" She points her forefinger at Miles gaining a playful expression. "And you're a dragon~" she sings laughing.

"I am Miranda Blue! I was supposed to spy on you guys, but Master decided I was not up for that task. Anyways, that makes you my enemy! So, I will kill you! For my master!" The girl exclaims as multiple copies of herself form around her.

Miles grabbed his mom's diamond ring that he kept in his pocket turning his arms into diamond swords. He holds his arm-swords out in front of him beckoning the clones and clone-maker to come at him. All the clones at once jumped up and charged at him giving Miles little chance to dodge their attacks. Iron made change wrapped around his arms defeating any chance he had at protecting himself from the clone's punches and kicks.

Blood trickled down his face as the iron chains began to whip at his back. Crack. He fell over trying his best to will his body to move. Crack. He coughed up blood as he began to get up. Crack.

"If I can move, then I can get up." He states seriously standing up on his shaking legs. "If I can get up, then I can fight." He spits blood out of his mouth staring at the girl in front of him wielding the chains. "I won't let you win, because if I let an idiot like you win then I'll put shame to my guild. There is no way that I am going to allow that to happen."

Miles gathered up his magic and slashed the clones around him. One by one each clone was defeated until it was just him and the real Miranda Blue. She lengthened her chains as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You won't win." She stated as she chants "Replicate!" More clones of herself forms each now wielding chains.

"No, I will win. Because I refuse to bring shame to my guild!" He gets his arm-swords ready before charging at the girl and her clones. "They are all counting on me! Lumi, Javael they believe in me. Artsia put me in this area because she believed in me. Mizuki allowed me to go because she believed in me. My guild believes in me." He slashes his arms at the chains breaking them into little pieces. He slams his arms down onto Miranda Blue destroying all of her clones at once. "I won't let them down!"

Miranda looks up at him, smirking with delight as she spits on his face. Miles gags as he runs back and furiously wiped his face with a handkerchief. Looking down at the now blood soaked piece of cloth he drops it on the ground and charges at the girl again. He slashes his arms at her slamming her into the ground.

Miles placed his diamond coated arms above her prepared to slam his fist onto her, but for a quick second she reminds him of Artsia (because of the short height), and he falters in his attack. Quickly he shakes his head as he picks her up and throws her against the wall once he noticed that she was about to spit on his face again.

Miles steps up to the unconscious girl looking down at her. He frowns at her before tying her up. She will be here when the town's police come to lock her up. Miles steps back glaring at her.

"Artsia wouldn't spit in my face to gain an advantage in a fight." He scoffs crossing his arms across his chest. "That was cheap." He spits out the last of the blood as he walks away with a slight limp now feeling the intense pain from getting whipped three times.

Miles runs his hand through his messy brown hair muttering how he needs to clean up. A woman spots his bloodied form and beckons him to the town's healer. At first he refuses, but the pain in his back doubled causing him to groan in pain. Seeing this the woman, who was about his age, grabs him and gently escorts him to a nearby apothecary.

Once he's healed and wrapped in bandages he was allowed to go, but on his way out he was given a long lecture by the healer and his apprentice. With a sigh he continues on his patrols.

He grabs his card to see it glowing red. The name on it making his eyes widen.

"Lumi..."


	9. Chapter 8

Javael walks down the dirt paths of the farming district. Cattle graze on the grass in their pastures and crops are growing in fields. His dark grey eyes glance up towards the endless blue sky which was spotted with fluffy, white clouds. A sheep was heard in the distance causing a smile to climb its way onto his face. Javael ran his fingers through his messy silver hair enjoying the outdoors. To his own surprise he was still wearing his tight grey shirt.

"I was waiting for you, dragon." A female voice speaks up gaining his attention. His gaze wanders over to see a girl sitting on a patch of grass off to the side. The girl had long, red hair tied up into a ponytail that reaches down to her lower back. Her purple eyes stare into his grey ones with little interest. Her pale skin glistens in the sun and her white guild insignia of three triangles rests on the right side of her neck.

"You were?" Javael questions crossing his arms over his now bare chest. His gear necklace dangles above his arms and his black cloak billows gently in the wind. His baggy black pants wrinkle with the slight bend of his knees.

"Yes, I was. However, I did not expect you to be so fiery." The girl says formally, looking over the black, fire-like marking on his neck. "I was waiting for quite a while, I must say. Now then," she stands up wiping the dust off of her tight, black pants. "I would like for this fight to take little time. I despise fighting, that I do." She sighs pulling out her guan dao from its sheath. "So, let's make this quick."

"I won't let you beat me." Javael states, raising his arms off of his chest. The shadows around him beginning to dance in excitement of a fight. The two wizards stare at each other waiting for one to make the first move.

"Weakness." The girl chants stoically creating three soldiers of light. "Your shadows disappear in the light, rendering your magic useless. Javael Evans, I wish to end this right away." She states crossing her arms over her chest. Her guan dao dangly loosely at her side.

"How do you know my name?" Javael asks bringing his arm up to block the light of the soldiers before him. The light-made soldiers shot beams of bright light at him knocking him back into a barbed wire fence. Casting his eyes down to the ground he realized something that could change the outcome of this battle.

"I know everything about you dragons. I knew you would be the one to come to this sector. Your friend, Miles Wake, would go to the shopping center and Lumi Hartford would go to the orphanage." She states twirling her weapon in her hand. "I know Artsia Alvaran took the majority that's why we sent our strongest to you, Lumi and Miles. My magic allows me to manipulate your weaknesses and put them in my advantage."

More beams of light slam into Javael slinging him back into a pile of cow dung. He groans pushing himself off of the dung. His nose twists in disgust of the potent smell.

"My name is Amaralia Icht, and I use Super Archive magic. Which allows me great access to information and the ability to use solid script magic as well." Amaralia states as the soldiers charge more beams of light in their arms. "Shadows are concealed by light." She points the shining blade at Javael. "Solid Script: Great Light!"

The entire area is covered by a blinding light, however when it disperses Javael is seen standing wiping the grime off of him. His cloak fell off within the timespan of the attack revealing his slim, yet muscular form. "Please beat me more," he wipes his face off with the back of his hand as a chuckle escaped through his lips, "I can't get off on the pathetic attempt at pain."

A scowl forms on the girl's lips as she glares at the boy. "Well, why won't you fight back then? I can make this way more painful." She growls now irritated by the man in front of her.

"Eh," he sighs rubbing the back of his neck, "I would, but I just don't feel like fighting. Maybe we can work something out?" He questions walking up to a tree and leaning against it. The soldiers have dispersed within the length of their conversation, and Javael just didn't want to admit that he refuses to fight girls. Well, except for Mizuki, but he can hardly count her as a girl with her sarcasm and, at times, vulgarity.

"You, what do you mean you 'don't feel like fighting?' Do you know no shame?" Amaralia questions crossing her arms over her chest. The girl nearly falls over as Javael merely shrugs his shoulders. He was covered in scrapes, bruises, blood and cow dung and he has the audacity to say he doesn't feel like fighting. Amaralia couldn't understand his behavior even if she tried.

"See, I came here to protect this town. I just don't feel like fighting you, I guess." Javael turns his head to smile at her. "My guild is my family, and I have been with them for a couple of years now. I will fight with them and for them, and if anyone threatens their lives or their safety. I will be willing to take their place. That's what a guild does. We're family, we're friends, and maybe we're even rivals at times, but we will always be there for one another."

Amaralia just stares at him with her wide, purple eyes. Her gaze followed his form as he walked off into the distance. Her mind replaying his passionate words with hidden interest.

"Family..."


	10. Chapter 9

"Sunshine~" Artsia giggles as she skips over the roofs of the buildings. She spreads her arms out and spins as she jumps over the ledge of one building and landing on the other. "Shine sun shine~" she hums spotting Lumi walking through the cobblestone streets with a pink-haired woman next to her.

"Kailee?" Artsia questions tilting her head to the side. "For a vamp-vamp you sure do spend your time in the sun." The 15-year-old runs across the roof before jumping down and landing in front of the pair.

"Ah, there you are." Kailee grins sadistically, running her nails up Lumi's arm she trains her eyes on Artsia. "You're just in time for my little show. I'd like to call it: The Friend Whom Brought Your Death."

"That's a really bad title," Artsia pouts crossing her arms. "It's not even catchy."

"I don't care whether or not you like the name, aren't you worried about your friend here?"

"Well, yeah, but I can keep her at bay while I fight you without hurting her!" Artsia cheers twirling around in a circle. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Lumi ran at Artsia confidently, when in control of the Tri Prya Master. Her arms spread wide releasing shards of ice feathers. Artsia blocked it easily, but had to keep jumping back to dodge the onslaught of attacks. A bright light shown melting the ice and evaporating the water. Artsia turned her head to see a boy standing at the same height as her.

"Hey, sir," Artsia called out to him, "I can handle this by myself."

"Looks like you're getting beat up," he chuckles readying himself for his next move. "I'm Lunik."

"Aw, I can take care of this." Artsia pouts before she realizes what she could do to prevent them from intervening.

"Golden shield!" Artsia chants lifting her hands up over her head. Lumi and the boy were encased in a golden shield preventing their attacks from getting out and from attacks getting in. The bat that was connected to Lumi's neck had fallen off, outside of the shield.

"You're so silly, Kailee, to think that would work!" Artsia giggles placing her hand over her mouth.

"No, old friend that was just enough to distract you." Kailee grinned sadistically as she stalked her way towards Artsia. Her eyes started to glow once they made eye contact and Artsia slowly began to turn to stone from the feet up.

"If you don't win this battle in a minute you'll be stone forever. Your friends will be stuck in you golden shields. Oh, and, you would have failed on your ultimate goal." Kailee grinned while walking around the girl. "Let's see if you can win this battle."

Quickly Artsia's arms turned red and her hands latched onto Kailee's face. Smoke built up from underneath her palms as the Tri Pyra master withered in pain. With a scream of pain Kailee pulled herself out of Artsia's grip with two handprints burnt onto her face.

The stone was up to her calves now and Artsia could only raise her arms to summon her next attack. Her forefingers point at Kailee causing multiple explosions full of bright, glittering color to form around her opponent. Screams of pain sound out from Kailee as she can feel the bursts break some of her bones in her legs. However she remains standing as she glares at Artsia.

"I forgot how strong you were. Ugh, mn," She groans out bracing her arms, "But you're no match for my army of wizards. I may, urgh, have told that this is a battle, but this is a war."

"Vampire strength!" Suddenly all of Kailee's broken bones healed themselves. The stone on Artsia had gone up to her waist, and her body grew weaker. Kailee's fist found its way into Artsia's stomach. Artsia coughed out blood as she groaned in pain. "Hmm, little Lumi over there. I think I will kill her first. Then your friends Javael and Miles. Then your sister and your grandfather."

"I won't let you hurt my family. You can hurt me as much as you want, but whatever you do to my guild I will do to you ten times over." Artsia splutters out sending a wave of color towards the army knocking them all unconscious. "This may be a war, but with my family, with my guild behind me, I won't let you win!" Artsia punches her right fist into Kailee's stomach sending her flying back through the air. Opening the palm of her hand she chants, "Beam of neon light!" A ball of neon colors form in the palm of her outstretched hand then shoots out piercing through the dark mage's leg, and then once again through her arm.

Kailee landed on the ground doubled over in pain. "You win this time, Artsia Alvaran, but next time will be my victory." She groans shakily getting to her feet. "I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen." Kailee disperses into hundreds of mini bats and flies off into the distance.

The stone, which had traveled up to Artsia's chest, disappears letting the girl have full range of her movement again. The golden shields she created to protect Lumi and the short male from harm vanish letting the two of them fall to their knees.

"Lumi!" Miles' voice shouts as he runs into the scene. He runs up to the girl sliding to a stop. "Lumi, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Lumi whispers placing a hand on her forehead. "Just a little light headed."

"What happened?" He asked knowing the shy girl could respond to him without stuttering.

"I was talking with the master of Tri Pyra, but then..."She whispers looking to the side. "It was like I was trapped in my past..."

 _Lumi was walking through the forest until she noticed a frozen pond. It was strange because it was very warm just moments ago. She could only walk forward in her curiosity as she tried to figure out what had happened. Slowly she took a step onto the ice and immediately fell in. She tried swimming back up to the surface, but soon gave up figuring that it was fate calling her end._

 _An unknown creature dived into the water and latching onto the girl. It dragged her back up to the surface and breathed life back into her form. Lumi opened her eyes to see a giant bird made of ice, its bright blue eyes boring into her own._

 _"I have saved you, child." The bird told her watching as she sat up. "What is your name the humans call you?"_

 _"L-Lumi Broo-klyn Har-t-ford..." She splutters out gazing at the magnificent creature._

 _"I have saved your life, Lumi." The bird states again leaning its head closer to her. "With that I have chosen you as my child. I will train you to use Phoenix slaying magic. Do you accept?"_

 _Lumi did accept, desperate to have a family again. It was fate to have her nearly drown, but it was destiny that saved her and gave her a new purpose. Her life actually meant something now, and it was time that she embraced it._

Artsia ran up to them tackling Lumi in a hug. "Lumi, you're okay!" She exclaims, glad that she was no longer under the control of Kailee. "That Tri Pyra meanie took control of you by sticking a bat on your neck, but I got it off of you!" She cheers letting go of the older girl, "And now they left, yay!"

However, Artsia knew that this was only the beginning.


	11. Chapter 10

"Mizuki!" Artsia's voice is heard throughout the guild as her, Lumi, Miles and Javael walk through the large, wooden doors. "Zuki, pappy, everyone, we made it back!" She cheers lifting a fist into the air while the three following her just smile and give a small wave. They all look around to discover new faces here and there. By Artsia's count there had to be at least six newcomers within the guild's walls.

Artsia pulled her three teammates towards one of the new guys. She couldn't wait to meet all of them. Once she introduced herself and her teammates her eyes analyzed the boy in front of her with her natural blush deepening ever so slightly. The boy had to be at least fourteen-years-old and the same height. They both stood at five feet even. He had summer blonde hair and mismatched eyes. His left eye was green while the right was red and he wore an opened yellow vest over a sarashi on his pecs, while his legs were covered in a pair of colorful puffy pants and a sun-shaped necklace was around his neck. Much to Artsia's surprise he too was not wearing anything to cover his feet.

"You're barefoot too?" Artsia asks excitedly lifting her right foot in the air. He, in turn, lifts his left foot in the air wiggling each of his toes individually.

"Heck yeah I am!" He states happily placing the bottom of his foot on hers and wrapping his big and little toe around hers. Javael and Lumi gain a protective look in their eyes as Miles begins laughing at the scene before them.

"He's like a monkey," Miles laughs pointing at their intertwined toes. He clears his throat after a moment looking away and spotting a small brawl going on. With a smirk he quickly joins in the fray wanting to be a part of it.

"I'm Lunick," he points the golden guild mark that had been placed on his forehead, "And I joined a couple days ago. Master Mizuki convinced me to join, and I was given a very 'manly' farewell from my friends." He chuckles remembering the scene with an amused gleam in his eyes. His friends, being the ones that had raised him when they found him in an empty crate as a baby, had sent him off as they were all hysterically crying.

"How did she find you?" Javael asks as he and Lumi gently pull Artsia back to them making Lunick and the girl release each other's feet.

"Well, I was at an all-you-can-eat buffet that she was at, and she was interested because I ate everything that the buffet had to offer." He gives a wide smile remembering the large amounts of food he had eaten. "I think she was mad because she wanted to eat too, but she invited me to join so here I am!"

"Wow, that's such a good story!" Artsia cheers with stars in her eyes and a cute grin on her lips. She then gets distracted as some other new person walks by so she exclaims, "Ooh, who's that?" She grabs Javael's and Lumi's arms and chases after the person dragging the two behind her.

It was a girl they had followed that had to be at least five feet and three inches in height and around the age of twenty. She has silky, black hair which was tied up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. She was wearing bandages over her chest and loose pants that looked like they were easy to move around in. Her feet were covered in shoes that looked easy to run in as well. The girl brought her dark green eyes to look over at the three who had approached her with an indifferent look on her face only then to roll her eyes and turn her head to reveal her guild mark on the side of her neck.

Artsia introduced herself and her teammates excitedly while bouncing on her toes. The girl only looked at her with an eyebrow raised before sighing and introducing herself as well.

"Yuma Linemen." She stated uncrossing her arms and placing her hands on her hips. Yuma had then glanced up to notice the two standing behind the smaller girl. "You two are tall."

Javael chuckled while Lumi smiled shyly fiddling with her thumbs behind her back. Javael then told Yuma, "I'm six feet and two inches tall while Lumi here is five feet and nine inches."

"Ah, that's why." Yuma replied before looking at Artsia who she thought had to be around twelve or eleven years old. "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen-years-old," Artsia says happily while holding up both of her hands and one foot.

"Okay then," Yuma blinks staring down at the girl before she walks away from them.

"Wait! Why'd you join the guild?" Artsia asks curiously before she had walked too far away.

"Master Mizuki found me." With that Yuma was lost within the crowd heading for the bar.

"Zuki must be searching again..." Artsia states sadly wrapping both of her arms around herself.

"Who is sh-she sear-ching for?" Lumi asks carefully placing a gentle hand on Artsia's lavender hair. Artsia's lavender eyes glance up at her friends as a small, sad smile forms on her lips.

"Her fiancé, Hiro Bigorian. He's been missing for two years." She explained shocking the two. "Once they discovered that he was captured by a dark guild everyone had thrown massive search parties for months. Then eventually it was only Zuki searching for him, that's when she called me and asked me to search as well.

"I did end up searching for him during and after I completed my mission, but I couldn't find anything besides a sketchy description on who took him. It wasn't that much, the person only said that the person was wearing a black cloak and had escaped in a puff of purple clouds. Anyone who can beat Hiro and kidnap him must be incredibly strong. They'd put everyone in this guild, including Zuki and I, to shame." Artsia explained to them before looking for one of the other five new people to introduce themselves to. "Anyways!" She exclaims clapping her hands, "Let's meet her!" She pointed to a girl with purple, red and blue hair that was placed in a high braid that went all the way down to her knees. With that she pulled her two saddened teammates to greet the new girl.

"Hi," Artsia cheers getting back into her usual personality rather quickly. Her lavender hair swaying as she bounced on her toes while introducing themselves.

"I'm Alex," she states giving a gentle smile leaning down ten inches to Artsia's height thinking that she was a child. "How old are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fifteen!" Artsia giggles placing her hands in front of her mouth finding it funny when people think she's a child. "How old are you?" She asks tilting her head to the side with a cute smile on her lips.

Alex stood straight up a frown appearing on her lips. "Fifteen." She crossed her arms not liking that she was tricked about her age. Alex's left eye was dark purple in color while her right was silver. She was wearing army green skinny jeans which were tucked into brown boots, and a gray tank-top which was covered by an olive green jacket.

"H-how'd y-yo-you j-join t-th-the guild?" Lumi asks bringing her hands up to play with her silver bread.

"Master Mizuki and I were chasing after the same bad guy for some reason. I totally had it, but then she destroyed him in a second. She persuaded me to join by saying that there was another shadow-make user, and I practically ran here because I want to show him or her that I'm the stronger one." Alex exclaimed with a proud smirk on her lips.

"Really now?" Javael questions the girl crossing his arms over his chest. He too had a proud smirk on his lips not believing that the girl was stronger than himself.

"Yes, of course I am. I can totally beat them instantly." She smirks staring Javael in the eyes.

"Would you like to test that then?" He asks leaning closer to her with his dark grey eyes narrowed.

"I would love to," she leans in closer until they were face to face and glaring at each other intensely. They both a dark auroras around them as their magic began dancing around in excitement.

"Ooh! I know how you two can see who's stronger!" Artsia exclaims in excitement while Lumi had to hold her down so she would stop bouncing. "You both can go on a mission to capture bandits and see who gets more!"

"I'll definitely win," Alex states confidently as she and Javael race to the mission request board.

Artsia looks around for the other new people while Lumi gives a deflated sigh. She turned her eyes towards Artsia, who had become like a little sister to her within the short time that they had known each other, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Lumi's expression became slightly stern as she didn't really want to meet anyone else for the day. They had already met three of the six and plus they had already lost the boys.

"You don't have to meet anyone else if you don't want to, Mimi." Artsia tells Lumi while finally being able to decide on her nickname. She was stuck between Lulu and Mimi for a while until she finally decided on Mimi. "You can sit with Miles, he looks like he's done with his brawls." Artsia giggles while pointing at Miles who was eating some food. Lumi just nods her head and goes to join Miles at the table.

Once Lumi was out of ear shot Artsia giggle placing both of her hands in front of her mouth. Seeing someone new out of the corner of her eye she leans over to them. In a sing-song tone she hums, "She likes him~"

The girl who Artsia leaned over to had jet black hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of high-waisted, leather shorts, a deep blue tank-top and a leather jacket along with a pair of leather boots. She also had a white patch covering her left eye. The girl gave Artsia a cold look before her eyes turned to Lumi and Miles who were sitting next to each other quietly talking to one another.

"I'm Artsia Alvaran!" Artsia introduces herself with a happy smile seeming oblivious to the cold expression on the girls face. "And you are?"

"You don't know who I am?" The girl asks with a scoff as she had been in several Sorcerer Weekly articles due to her famous parents. "I am Myth Fullbuster, daughter of Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet." She states crossing her arms.

"Who?" Artsia asks with a confused look in her eyes before remembering stories that her grandfather told her about the incredibly strong Fairy Tail guild. "Oh, them! My pappy told me about them!"

Myth was five feet and six inches in height, the same as her mother, and was twenty-two-years in age. With a small scoff Myth walks away and out of the guild doors so she wouldn't have to deal with anyone else.

Artsia only shrugs with a smile on her face as she goes to introduce herself to a boy, who looked to be eighteen-years-old with brown eyes and spiky black hair. He had on a red short-sleeved shirt with a blue jacket hanging from his shoulders, black pants and white tennis shoes. He stood about the same height as Lumi and he gave Artsia a small smile.

"I'm Aiden Willson," he told her once she had introduced herself as well. The two spoke for a bit Artsia being her usual childish self and Aiden being friendly towards her. After their conversation ended Artsia waved her hand as a farewell and ran off to find the last new person.

She ran up to a girl who stood about five feet and three and a quarter inches tall with dark brown, curly hair and dark brown eyes. She has very tan skin and a sweet smile on her lips. The girl was around seventeen-years-old and was wearing a pink skirt over black tights, a lavender shirts that says 'Everybody has a secret' along with a pair of dark blue flats. Her lavender guild mark was placed on her right hand and Artsia immediately liked the girl for her colorful outfit and guild mark color.

The girl introduced herself as Emma Izel Martinez, and she and Artsia quickly became friends. The two of them bonded over the color lavender, with it being Artsia's hair, eyes and guild mark color and with it being the color of Emma's shirt and guild mark. They talked throughout the night and eventually a red exceed flew over and landed on Emma's shoulder. The exceed went by the name of Ruby and discovered rather quickly that she was nice and sassy.

It eventually became dark and the two girls and exceed walked to Artsia's house so they can have a sleepover.


	12. Chapter 11

_If everything comes with a price, then how much does it cost to live? In essence living is a series of choices that affect how the day will come to be or an entire life. From the smallest choice of what is eaten as a snack to should one destroy their own life to save someone else's. Those are the choices that take hours or days or years to decide on, but how much is that price? What will that affect? How deep should the consideration be?_

 _This is her choice that will affect the rest of her life. This single choice. She feels like she is standing, consumed with water, reaching for the thing that can't be found. This decision that she has to make cannot be undone, in fact this water that she is trapped in keeps getting darker and darker._

Artsia ran up to her older sister with her arms wide and trapping her into a hug. "Zuki, you're back! Pappy took temporary control over the guild because he was bored, but you're back now so you'll take control again!" Mizuki gently pries her sister off of her and sends her a sad smile. Mizuki was wearing a loose black sweater and a pair of white pants covering all of her tattoos. "Did you find anything else?"

"No, but Hiro will return, I know it." Mizuki states as she and Artsia walk over towards their grandfather, Cellium. Hibiki Ikeda walked up to the three to greet Mizuki while she flips her blue, tailbone length hair over her shoulder. __

 _How does she get out? How does she choose?_

 _"Artsia, you need to make a choice. Now." Her father told her, getting angry. His brother, her uncle, stood next to him with a sadistic smirk on his face. "If you don't choose, Mizuki will be forced to be tested on. You don't want that do you?"_

 _"No," Artsia's quiet, five-year-old self trembles. "Zuki can't do that." She decided crossing her arms, and her once chestnut colored hair swishing at her shoulders. "You can't do that to Zuki."_

 _That was her decision that Mizuki will never find out. This choice could kill her, but if she survives her power will increase significantly. However, if Mizuki went through this there would be no chance of her survival._

 _"Zuki can't do this. You can't make her." Artsia demands crossing her arms over her chest. Even though she was five at the time she had the will and power to save her older._

Artsia saw her friends Lumi, Miles and Javael off to the side so she goes to join them leaving Mizuki, Hibiki and Cellium alone to talk. Mizuki sighs as she watches her sister walk off, well she was actually skipping away from them. It made her glad that Artsia found people she could rely on, however she had learned about the incident between her and Lunick which had made her glare at the boy on some odd occasions.

"Hibiki Ikeda, and first master, you couldn't have kept that boy away from Artsia?" She asks angrily with a glare appearing in her eyes. "He wrapped his feet around hers!"

"That doesn't mean anything," Hibiki told her friend with a smirk on her lips. It was an amusing sight to see, but to be completely fair it was also very strange. "She was introducing herself to everyone, the amount of time they spoke wasn't the longest or the shortest. Plus, I'm pretty sure she got distracted and walked away."

"Ah, so you did watch over her like I asked you to." Mizuki states thankfully while jutting out her hip and crossing her arms. "Thank you."

 _The next three years were full of training, testing and hiding from Mizuki. She couldn't let her know, it would not be right. By the time Artsia turned ten her father and uncle were banished from the guild. Artsia then wanted to start to build a relationship with her older sister. So she would train with her, but she had no idea that Mizuki slowly came to despise her. Mizuki thought that Artsia was everyone's favorite. She didn't understand why Artsia's hair and eyes turned lavender three years ago. She didn't want to understand._

 _Then one morning Mizuki force fed her sister breakfast because she had been refusing to eat it for about three years. Almost five minutes after Artsia was fed breakfast she had started to lose control of her stomach. She had thrown up everything until she was dry heaving, and eventually she started to throw up her own blood._

 _Mizuki did the only thing she could think of; she ran to her grandfather in fear. Once she had told him they rushed back as fast as they possibly could. When they reached her she was unconscious in a puddle of her own puke and blood. Cellium ran to her, and picked her up into his arms._

 _It took her three days to get back onto her feet after that day. Most of the guild thought that she would die. Artsia remembers none of those three days, only the fact that her sister force-fed her breakfast. Otherwise the rest of it was as if she had been looking through a shattered glass._

 _Four years had passed by and Mizuki had created a book of guidelines for her younger sister to keep her safe, or as safe as she possibly can. It didn't help that Artsia had become an S-class Mage before her. Mizuki needed to establish her rules, because she learned that her sister saved her life seven years ago. Artsia was glad that she and her sister were so close now, but the way Mizuki has been was a bit overwhelming._

 _Artsia was now the only person allowed to give Mizuki tattoos, and Hiro was just able to sit back and laugh. Hiro liked how the sisters were able to bond, and that gave him enough motivation to propose to the fourteen-year-old. He was currently sixteen, but he was about to go on a ten year quest (just like Artsia)._

 _"Mizuki Renee Alvaran, with this ring do you promise to be my wife on the day of my return?" Hiro had asked Mizuki the day he left, and once he got a yes he was off on his ten year mission. In the next three months Artsia left as well for her own mission leaving a teary-eyed guild behind._

 _Mizuki was left all alone, people only talked to her when Artsia or Hiro were around. That's when she realized something. Maybe her tattoo covered arms and torso were intimidating. She did only wear a sports bra so they were all exposed. Mizuki then got a loose, black sweater._

 _The next year, Mizuki was fifteen-years-old. She had been granted the title of S-class. At first she would leave mission, after mission just so she can show off her tattoos without caring what her guild thinks. Then one day, when she got back, she heard that Hiro had been captured. Mizuki had been set on money due to her non-stop missions so she began to organize search parties in order to save her fiancé. The searches began to get smaller as the years went on, and by the time she was seventeen she was the only one left searching. Even then, she had to stop because she was granted the position of second guild master._


	13. Chapter 12

Mizuki sat on the high stage watching over her guild members with calculating eyes. She had kept bouncing her eyes back over towards Artsia and her team every couple minutes just to keep her eye on them. It was her turn to protect her sister, but Mizuki couldn't help but to feel slightly bitter at her return. Once again everyone passed over her, the guild master, to adore her sister. The girl that had come back after Hiro couldn't. Even though she held those bitter feelings she still felt protective over Artsia. It was still her turn to protect the girl. She wasn't going to mess it up.

Mizuki observed how the team eventually separated from each other as Artsia was talking to Lunick and Emma Izel Martinez. She watched as a red exceed, named Ruby, landed on Emma's head with her paws crossed over her little chest. Her eyes narrowed ash Lunick brought food out of one of the hidden pockets of his baggy white pants. Artsia was bouncing on her toes with a wide smile on her face and her arms waving in the air excitedly. Emma had her hands clapped together as a small smile graced her face.

Javael was once again arguing with Alex and eventually they had started to call each other names as they argued. Their faces were pressed up against each other as they glared at the other, yet they never gotten into a physical fight. There were times where it looked like Alex was about to pounce, but someone always interrupted them before she could.

Lumi and Miles would stay together discussing things quietly until Miles would join a random brawl. After that Lumi would sit quietly drawing in her sketchbook or reading quietly to herself. On the odd occasion she would talk to Yuma Linemen or Myth Fullbuster.

In a few days' time Dragon Eye will be having a guild wide competition that lasts the entirety of a week where the entire town of Alvaran gets to watch and vote for the winner. All guild members are required to participate, but the new members haven't heard of the event yet. If they did then one of the other guild members had told them. Though she needed for the new members to get a couple items first.

Mizuki stood up and made her way towards the lacrima powered microphone. "Yuma Linemen, Myth Fullbuster and Alex. I have a request for you, please meet me in my office." She then turned and walked away into a room behind the stage.

 **AN: I apologize for the short chapter, and the unannounced hiatus from the story. I could not figure out what to write no matter how hard I tried. I just got a couple new ideas that could go along with this story, and I am writing them out right now. I do apologize for the late update (as previously mentioned) and the very short chapter (once again). Now I know what I can write so I hope it turns out well.**

 **~KawaiiPenguinMutation**


	14. Chapter 14

Mizuki sat staring at the three nervous mages with a serious look on her face. Her eyes narrowed at the three as she watched their reactions. Yuma stared right back at her with her mouth placed in a straight line, Alex had a proud smirk on her face as she reclined herself into her seat, and Myth just stared off to the side with a scowl on her face.

"I suppose you three know why you're here?" Mizuki asks while crossing her arms and glaring at the three.

"Yeah, I totally destroyed that market when I went out on that job." Alex states proud of her achievement. "My shadows are obviously the strongest in the guild."

"Actually, you just destroyed two different stands. I assume it was because you were thrown into them?" Mizuki smirked as she leaned forward placing her hands together on her desk. Her feet dangling above the ground from her seat. "Not to worry though, I already took care of the paper work and they already took that money out of your reward to pay for the damages."

Alex stayed silent after that, she was only trying to input how much stronger she was than Javael. Mizuki looked between Myth and Yuma one last time before she grabbed a paper out of her desk.

"I need you guys to take this request immediately. I think you guys will be able to handle it quite well. It has a riddle to find where to go first, but no worries I think you can figure it out." Mizuki states with authority in her voice. "Now please go now. Like I said you must leave as soon as possible."

With that the three walked out of the room, all silent. They didn't know why they had to work as a team, and they didn't like it. Myth knew she could do this by herself, and she knew that she could beat the other two any time she wanted.

Mizuki smirked to herself and set up her lacrima camera on her desk. She pressed the record button and gave a smile.

"The town of Alvaran, I welcome you to participate in the annual games. The three have been chosen, and it is up to you to decide who comes out as the winner. As usual, there will be twelve quests for our competitors, some will be riddles and others will involve monster fights. Twelve quests for twelve days, who do you want to win? We have Myth Fullbuster, newest member to the guild of Dragon Eye. She uses Worlds Make magic. We have Yuma Linemen, another be member of the guild, user of phantom limb magic. Finally, we have Alex, another new recruit, user of Shadow Make magic.

"After each quest you submit your votes in the drop box at the town square. It is up to you to decide who wins. Let's wish our competitors luck, as they journey through this course. They will be monitored by invisible recording lacrimas so they don't know that they are being watched. The winner of these games gets 300,000 jewels, the second place winner gets 150,000, and the third gets 90,000.

"This year, we are starting something new. The mages of Dragon Eye, who are not competing, can be one of the challenges of which our competitors must face. Who shall it be? Artsia? Me? Or one of the other mages? It is up to you to decide.

"Let the games begin." Mizuki stopped the recording and scheduled it to play in every home, and the town square four times throughout the day tomorrow. "Yes, let's let the games begin."


	15. Chapter 15

Artsia and Lumi were sitting next to each other in the guild hall. Miles was in a brawl, and Javael was getting something to eat from the bar. It was then that Mizuki's video message came up through a projection. Artsia gave a large grin as she clapped her hands. The games are coming up, and she knew the competitors would not know how to work together as a team. Eventually they would be able to, but she didn't know how long it could take. Hopefully by the last quest they will be able to, it was going to be the hardest one after all.

"Yay, the games! The games!" Artsia cheered still clapping her hands. Lumi smiled as she was excited as well. Not as excited as the lavender haired mage, but still enthusiastic. "I wonder what quests will be done this year! This is so exciting!"

The first quest was simple, they just had to figure out the riddle on the flyer. The riddle was projected once Artsia's message had ended, then a projection of the competitors appeared underneath.

Alex was playing with the shadows in her hand, bored of the walk. Myth and Yuma were set in a glaring match over the paper, and it was noticeable that an argument was about to break out.

"Give me the flyer." Myth demands her grip on the sheet of paper. Yuma shook her head as her grip tightened. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Yes, Myth of Dragon Eye. Your parents have no weight here, they are of FairyTail. You are not." Yuma glared, almost growling out her words. Myth's eyes widened for a second before narrowing once again. "You chose to leave them behind, and your arrogance will get you no where. None of us chose to team up, but we have to work together. Whether we like it or not. Now, let go of the paper before it rips."

Myth let go of the flyer with an annoyed huff. They might as well solve the riddle now rather than later. Though she would rather work alone, Yuma was right. She glanced towards the female shadow user and rolled her eyes. The girl just had a smirk on her face, obviously amused with the conversation at hand.

"The riddle is simple, 'it is bright when night comes, where darkness is at it's peak. Not near the city, but they might call it pretty. The smell is bad, the bell is mad, and the tell is glad.' We need to find the crysthanthiem's meadow, the bell shaped flowers that release a glowing pollen on nights without a moon." Alex pointed out forming the flower from her shadows. "It smells like raw sewage, and the 'protectors' get mad whenever someone doesn't seem to appreciate their flowers. The weapons the carry are large swords which have a bell like ring whenever it attacks something, but whenever someone talks about it they only remember the beauty of the glowing pollen."

Myth and Yuma both stare at her with shock and surprise evident in their features. They both didn't want to ask how she figured it out so fast, if anything Myth would have thought that Yuma or herself would have figured it out. Yuma felt the same way as Myth. They didn't give the shadow user enough credit, then again none of them really knew each other.

"Simple, isn't it?" Alex walked ahead of the two girls who were still in shock. "Come one, it's about a days walk from here and nearly half the day has gone by. We need to get going."

Artsia, Lumi, Javael, Miles, and the rest of the town of Alvaran sat staring at the projection. None of them saw Alex solving the riddle that quickly, and they were all hoping something exciting happened on their walk. Though fighting wasn't scheduled until tomorrow with the protectors of the meadow. Mizuki was following them, in case something went wrong so she left the first master in charge.

Then the entirety of Alvaran started to cheer. That was quick thinking, and they all had a feeling that this year's games would be interesting. If only they knew how right they were.


End file.
